RMP
by hazzac
Summary: Just another day for Naruto a Royal Militray Policeman on his normal everyday patrol when somethings feels and seems odd than he see's it and them just standing watching than the invasion. Rated M for later chapters. NaruHina KibaSaku
1. Smoke

Hey im back after a long break but this should be a good story this is a small chapter to see what you think if i get any good reviews ill carrie on with the stroy so R&R

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or the characters ECT

* * *

It was just like any other day, he was on patrol, nothing to report and nothing radio back for but something seemed odd smoke to the east he looked left than right but nothing no sign of danger but that small stream of smoke to the east.

Getting out of he's car Naruto put on he's red beret on he spiky blonde hair pulled out he's personal radio from his stab proof vest and spoke with a relaxed tone

"this is charlie 1-5 partol to HQ do read me"

shortly after a faint and stutterer voice replied

"Hhh Q to cchharlie 1-5 patrol iii read youu"

he noticed who it was, Hinata Military Police call center staff most of them are civilan's but a few like Hinata were trained Military Police

"hey Hinata it's Naruto i didnt no you on the call center today but anyway i got something weird east of my position"

"what is it" ahe says quickly

Naruto looks at the smoke and starts to feel a little uneasy but it's probley just some squardies playing with fire

"it's smoke east my current position, requesting permostion to check it out"

moments later Hinata radio's back

"permostion granted back up will be there shortly"

and than something caught him off guard

"be carefully Naruto"

he paused and put is radio back in its pouch and got in the car turned on the siren's on rushing thougth the streets he could hear his back up a few steets away as he comes on to the target location he gets a message thought the radio

"hey Naruto long time no see"

he noticed the voice it was Kiba he must of came back from a tour to Afghanistan Naruto smiles and replies

"Kiba no one told you were back"

"yeah got back a few weeks ago been in the medical center for a wound i got though my arm"

Kiba quickly cut the small talk they both didnt have time for chit chat as they pulled up to the scene it looked like a bunch of squaddies having a laugh but it turned out to be something more serious.


	2. Fire

Chapter 2 up and running hope you enjoy

i dont own naruto

* * *

As Naruto and Kiba both pulled there cars up to the scene of the fire, it was more than squaddies playing with fire, as Naruto pulled up he put on his red beret and stormed out the car and reached for his taser on the right hand side of his belt, Kiba pulled up shortly after and also rushed out the car with his new patrol parter Sakura Haruno both with tasers in hand.

As all three ran towards the small fire they noticed that three people had cuts on their chests and faces one of them sceaming in pain, Sakura being a RMP medic quickly started to help the scearming one in pain.

Naruto and Kiba quickly stapped on the small camp like fire out Naruto slow put his taser away and got out his radio and said

"charlie 1-5 patrol to HQ"

Kiba looking round and noticed stange smybols on the ground as if they been marked out by hand and a blood trail leaving the scene

a small quite voice came back over Naruto's radio

"HQ to charlie 1-5 patrol what is the situation"

Naruto Knowing agian who this person was left out the formal stuff

"Hinata there been some type of acciendent and we need medical support ASAP"

Hinata sitting back at HQ thought to herself

_"oh no Naruto isnt hurt is he?"_

moments later she got on the phone to a medical team to rush over to the scene and quickly got back to Naruto

she spoke stutterer

"Nnnaarrutttoo yyoou arreent huurrtt aareee youu?"

Naruto replied "no neither are Kiba or Sakura but there seems to have been a fight with some type of knife or slashing weapon"

Kiba still taser in hand had since than gone ahead ten feet as a trail of blood lead away from the scene, than he heared a tig or a branch snap he quickly turned round and saw a man with a knife wearing some dark and long robes a foot away and gaining speed

he shouted "Militray Police freeze!"

he fired his taser and the prones landed in the offeneds back giving him a nasty shock as he fell to the groung Kiba pounced on his pray and Naruto followed shortly after, as Kiba got out his hand cuffs the offened started to speak as he was out of breath

"went wrong... in us... 4 of us... 4 days"

Kiba gragged the man to his feet and harshy said

"what was that"

Sakura now with the other medical stuff started to help them into the back of the medical van's when she heard and saw both Naruto and Kiba holding a man with dark robe like clothes on

Naruto took the prisoner of to his car and placed him in the back and slammed to the door shut, Naruto took his beret off whipped the sweat from forehead over heard Sakura on the radio

she spoke softly

"yeah there the same type as before"

Naruto fround and was going to walk over but Kiba got to him first and spoke

"Naruto SID will be down her shortly and Sakura will fill them in on the details ill me and you take...

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the man they arrested looking all round and sweating it the car

"him back to HQ"

as soon as he stopped speaking Kiba jogged to the passanger side of Naruto Patrol car and opened the door, Naruto still woundered what Sakura was on about but left at that as he opened the door and started the car...


	3. Illness

Hey chapter three is up this one sort of focuses more on Kiba than Naruto but in the next chapter you really will see the start of the relationship between Hinata and Naruto

i dont own Naruto

* * *

illness

Naruto closed the car door and put his seat belt on, Kiba setting next to him removed his red beret and rested it agiast the dash board, Naruto do the same shortly after, as Naruto started the car Kiba turned to the prisoner in the back seat and noticed he had blood shot eyes.

Kiba kept focusing on the mans eyes his pupils were gone eaten by the reddness of his eye's, it wasnt normal, the man looked up stearing back at Kiba he jumped back back and spoke conifendently

"is there something wrong officer?"

Naruto laughed and repiled

"he's no officer, he's a Lance corporl"

the man in the back grinned but noticed the look on Kiba's face as if to face 'look who's talking'

"shut up Naruto you're still a private"

it was true out of all of Naruto's friends who had joined the army he was the only one who still was a private.

Naruto had now started to pull away and noticed Sakura was still on her radio, he had noticed she was waving them off, Kiba soon looked in mirror as the car pulled away from the scene as Sakura was lost in the distance Kiba quickly spoke

"soo Naruto what do you think of Sakura"

Naruto had been in basic training with Sakura and soon after became more like brother and sister as time went on

"well dude i went thougth basic with her and we became like brother and sister"

Naruto gave Kiba and puzzled look

"why?"

Kiba not trying to reveal anything to his driver

"well she's my new patrol partner and i was wondering what you thougt of her thats all"

Naruto could see Kiba's checks starting to become pinkish, just as he was about to speak the man in the back spoke his mind in a childish like manner

"haha his likes her haha"

Kiba turned tomato red and spoke with anger

"NO I DON'T!"

the man cruly tourted him

"well enjoy it 4 days..."

as he said that he slowly fell to sleep in the, Naruto shouted to try and wake him to no use Kiba conviced him not to bother as they countied there jouney the came across six CBRN and medical vehicles out side one the many residential buildings, as Naruto pulled up and opened his window to speak to on of the medical stuff he asked

"hey doc, whats the problems theres like 30 people sick here"

the medic turned it was ino she joined the army as a army nurse and as helping with the with medical stuff she turned and saw Naruto and Kiba with a man asleep in the back in hand cuffs

"hey Naruto, Kiba and yes Naruto to answer your question Naruto the people hear have been in some type of fight or illness"

_"illness"_

Kiba thought to himself and looked back at the man who was now breathing heavly, and spoke over Naruto

"Ino what's the signs of the illness"

Ino was rather socked on what Kiba and to say he's never been really intrested in medical stuff even when he was about to go out afganistan she tryed to give him a shot and it took 10 people to try and restrain him

"Kiba when have you every been intrested..."

Kiba broke what see was saying

"well what are they?"

Ino looked at him with a raised eye brow and thought to herself

_"how rude! but i can't blame him he's been thought hell" _

"well Kiba the people that are still wake are child like, and have some really bad blood shot eyes and i mean really bad..."

Naruto seemed confused by this and started to sink in his car seat as those to spoke over him and Kiba spoke to Naruto

"like our guy"

Kiba looked over at him eyes like daggers

"how do you get it?"

with a little worry in his voice Ino repiled

"well as far as we no it only seems to be thought blood or spit"

crude Ino thought to herself. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other grab their gear and stomed out the car and ran over to Ino, Naruto was screaming

"he in there he's got it"

second after saying that a handful of people in gas maskes run over and pull the out and put him to the fall, Kiba trying to take control, and Naruto started to question Ino

"Ino where there like markings all over the floors and walls"

Ino was shocked

_how did he know that?_

"ererr yeah all over"

Naruto looked up and got on the radio and spoke rapidly

"HQ this is Naruto what the hells going on!"

Hinata was getting calls from almost every MP and other army staff saying people are ill or are fainting everywhere, than she got a rather noticeable voice on the radio

"nnaarruutto are you okk?"

Naruto was trying to stay calm

"yes Hinata im fine i just need to know whats going on"

Hinata couldn't help but could only ask for him to return to HQ, as Naruto put his radio away Ino had a smile on her face, Naruto looked at her and asked

"whats so fun Ino?"

Ino looked up

"you are really blind you no that"

Naruto had no idea what she was going on about but left it at that, as he turn and called to Kiba they both got in the car and started to drive off as Ino watch them go off in the distance she could only think of why Hinata hasn't told him yet, she spends all her time talking out him, she even joined the army just to be with and still he wouldn't even look back, she has done so much for him and been there during his hardships but he still doesn't see the feeling's she has for him.

(back with Naruto and Kiba)

as the pulled up at HQ Naruto stepped out to a 'mad house' of people running in and out of the Building falling over each other people with sa80's and gas masks stood guard, Naruto and Kiba put there berets on and walked towards the building

Naruto spoke "what the hell could be going on"

Kiba looked abit worried he hasnt heard from Sakura yet, as the walk thought the door people flood the front desk and corrior doors asking what is going on and why people are being evacuated

Naruto and Kiba fought their way past the mob of people, and started heading to the comm's room where Hinata could maybe help inform them on whats going on, as Naruto and Kiba enter thought the comms room door they see not just Hinata and the other call staff but Sakura too, Kiba smiles to himself and said

"Sakura where have you been ive been worried"

Sakura took a surprise to this as her new partner has never been worried about anything he always seemed to have a cool head, Sakura replied

"sorry about that Kiba i had things to do" she smiled and Kiba left it at that, while Naruto walked over to Hinata and turned to get answers to what was happening over the base but like all the others she had no answer it was just some strange illness…


	4. Night

Night

It was 9pm Kiba and Naruto rest agianst some chairs asleep and Hinata was finishing in the RMP HQ, it had been a stange day calls from all over there place saying that people where fainting or going mad everywhere but the craziness lasted for only round a few hours before some people where hopilitised and other sent back to the resideantal buildings.

Hinata had worked non - stop thought out all of this trying to find answers or helping anyway she could but is was all in the hands of the medical staff and SID or figure out, suddenly Sakura walked thought the door sliently but not so slient that Hinata could hear or see her as she tip toed over to Hinata she whispered

"Hey look at Kiba and Naruto"

Kiba had his head resting on Naruto sholder and Naruto's head on Kiba's. Hinata started to lightly giggle as she saw him Naruto the one she had adored and even joined the army for just to see him at his best and brightest doing what he loved and she was there right next to him, she felt a slight blush on her check, Sakura had walked over to her desk and pulled out a camera

Hinata spoke "Sakura you cant do that"

"shh Hinata you'll wake them" Sakura continued "anyway this would be great blackmail matrieal"

Hinata could only watch as Sakura took several photos of them both, after the forth flash Naruto started to wake, Sakura quickly ran over to her desk and put the camera away, as both Naruto and Kiba started to wake, Sakura quickly spoke

"well im off now Hinata" pretending nothing had happened, Hinata responed

"eeerr... okk Saakkuuraa"

Naruto had noticed that Hinata was stuttering again but before he could say anything Sakura spoke

"so which one of you are going to walk us ladies home"

Kiba stood up in reponse to Sakura "Ill walk you home Sakura"

Naruto turned and looked at Kiba, Sakura than spoke to Naruto

"well you can walk Hinata home Naruto" she smiled as she new of her feelings towards the blonde, Hinata turned red

"wweell iii liveee ooff b-bbasse" as she spoke Sakura said

"well you dont mind do you Naruto"

Naruto looked up and spoke

"no way Hinata" giving a trade mark smile

"just so the way ill be right next to you"

Hinata almost turned scarlet, as Kiba and Sakura left Naruto was waiting for Hinata to get her stuff ready, she wore the same uniform as the rest of the RMP's a light brown shirt and black trousers with a red beret or cap, as she put her beret on her and turned to Naruto who still was wearing his stab proof and beret.

"Nnnaaruto youu rreeadyy to gggoo"

Naruto looked round

"yes Hinata"

both walked out together they saw Kiba and Sakura down the other end of the hallway, Naruto turned round and closed the door behide them, as the walked down the hall towards the stairs he could only notice that it was extremely slient he looked down at Hinata and spoke

"is it always this quite"

Hinata turned and looked up ans replied

" umm no but strange stuff happenend today so i guess people just left"

as they got the the end of the hall two double doors lay in the way as Naruto opened one he let left the door open for Hinata, she thanked him and walked past and was the first one down a flight of stairs.

as the got to the exit of the building Naruto spoke

"Hinata what made you join the army, you where doing so well in college?"

Hinata blushed as for the real reason she joined

"i just got bored of the same old thing everyday, and when i failed my A levels mmyy dadd called me a failure and i had no where to turn i was alone... than i remembered my school days you always said you'll join the army so that why i guess"

Hinata had a little blush on her face

"so Hinata you joined for me" Naruto had a weird look on his face and than Hinata turned crimson

"um um i didnt mean it to sound like that" her face was blood red

as they got to the front gate Hinata spoke

"so why did you join the army Naruto?"

she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear his voice anything to make him notice her

"well you no i hated school bottom in everything and yet i said ill make general on day" giving her the trade make grin

"thats why i wanted everyone to notice me to give me a second look" his face fell

"im the real failure here not you"

Hinata made a quick reply

"No Naruto youurr not, i always looked up to you during school and still do now, your like my err um... hero" as she spoke her face became to red and she started to sweat from her brow

"really Hinata do you really think that"

"yyeeah"

by now they had left the base and moved down several roads until they stood outside Hinatas house

"well this is me" Hinata spoke

they house they stood outside wasnt big or to small just right for someone like Hinata

Naruto spoke

"well i guess ill see you tomorrow um Hinata" Naruto was rather embrassed, Hinata did look beautiful in the moon light

Hinata spoke

"yeah i guess"

as she turned and walked into her gate she was stopped by Naruto's voice

"errr Hinata what are you doing this saturday?"

Hinata thought to herself

_"is he going to ask me out ehehehe"_

"n-nnothing" she was red in the face

"well" Naruto had his hand on his neck eyes on the ground

"i was wondering if you would go out with me?" he had the brightest cheecks ever

Hinata almost screemed

"YES!"

as she said that Naruto came over and hugged her and said

"thank you Hinata... for everything"

as he said this she fanted

Naruto holding the hyuga in his arms opened her door and placed her on the sofa and walked out the door locking it behide him and posting the keys throw the door, he turned and walked down the path to the road noticing a few squadies clearly drunk stumblering down the far end of the road he smerked to himself and walked the other way to the base...

XXX

(with kiba and sakura but at 5 minutes away from where she lived)

Kiba and Sakura and been talking the whole way talking about Kiba's time in Afgan and general chit chat after Kiba asked Sakura something rather personally

"Sakura what do you think of me"

Sakura turned her head and looked up

"well your my patrol partner and a friend why?"

Kiba could just feel a little embrassed reaching for the back of his head and staching it

"weeell i was just wondering that all"

Sakura wasn't stupid there was clearly something deeper than that

"come on Kiba theres more than that and you no it"

he was so red in the face Sakura had an idea what he was thinking

"errr Sakura would y-you errm like weell thi"

Sakura interruded

"if your asking me out just say it"

Kiba had never been so embrassed in his life well not since school

"well would you this saturday"

Sakura spoke

"not saturday"

Kiba's heart sank

"but Fridays good"

he smiled and let sakura enter her home as he watched her close the door he walked down the road and noticted Naruto walking down the other end, it was like magic they both said

"you'll never guess who got a date" they looked at each other and Kiba spoke first

"Hinata?" Kiba said

"Sakura?" Naruto repiled

they both smiled and walked back to there 4 man room both happy and could wait for the days to come but still a few drunks walking in the far background wouldnt ruin the moment as countied walking and thought nothing of it...


	5. Encounter

Chapter 5 :D please review

* * *

he encounter

Hinata had a rather ruff night, a fight or something happened outside her house last night and so she didnt get much sleep, as she put on her uniform which consitsted of a brown shirt, black trousers and shoes with a red beret, she also had her militray belt holding her baton, handcuffs and other policing equipment she also had a taser holster on the right side of her belt.

She took one last look at the clock 7:00am she was rather late, really late in fact (for the Militray she is) but she knew Sakura would cover for her, as she walked down stairs looking towards her front door, she heard someone slaming the door shouting her name

"HINATA, OPEN THE DOOR!"

she would never open the door to that she asked

"whhooo iss it?"

"me Naruto now hurry up!"

"okk"

as she reached to unbolt the door a large nosie was heard from the other side a females voice was also heard

"shit Naruto that one came to close"

Hinata unbolted the door and sunddley Naruto burgded passed followed by Ino fully clothed in battle gear, camo, body armour, personal radio the lot but there was a difference Naruto had policing equipment with him and an 'MP' badge on his right and a 'MP' arm band on his left and red beret, Ino looked the similiar but without the poice stuff, MP badges and she had a no beret on but she had a 'red cross' arm band to identify her as a medic, but both hand there firearms Naruto the British sa80 rifle and Ino a M9 pistol attached to her right thigh

"IIInno iisss that you?"

"yes it is Hinata, we kindda have to move is there a way out the back"

Hinata was confused well both looked like they where ready for war unknow to her a war was going on a biological one.

"whhy whats going on?"

"just change in to this have here"

Naruto said handing her camo and a M9 handgun

"errr ok Naruto"

Hinata moved down the hallway to the front room ino was behide

"Ino what are you doingg?" Hinata asked

"i need to check for bite marks or any abnormal marks"

the door closed, Naruto pulled out a map and spoke into his radio

"Patrol 1 to Patrol 2 you read me?"

it was second before a reply

"Patrol 1 reading you lound and clear is this Naruto?"

"sure is Kiba, we're at Hinata's house now Ino is giving her a check now so it shouldn't take much longer"

Naruto looking at the door which had been closed for a minute

"roger that me, Sakura and a few civi's are at check point B"

Naruto looked confused, check point B inpossible

"what happened to A?"

"what you think... shit hit the fan, we got over run there hundreds of them in just a few hours this 'infection' has gone mad it's they've taken over least half of the county"

Naruto felt sick he had just been at check point A and to find out that over half the county is just gone.

"roger ill be there soon Kiba"

"you better i didnt go thougth shit in Afgan just to see you die"

he smiled to himself, suddenly the front room door opened Ino came first followed by Hinata

Naruto spoke

"well Ino?"

"No Naruto she's fine"

he felt refile as he sat back down on the stairs, Hinata spoke

"Ok whats going on, i get dressed like im at war, get handed a gun which i havnt shot since bbasic"

Naruto couldnt argue she wasn't the fighting type but she had been on policing duties with the other RMP's so she knew how to handle herself, and she had hand to hand combat training so he knew there wasnt anything wrong but with these 'things' get them close and your done for

"don't worry Hinata i'll be here and so will Ino your'll be fine"

Hinata couldn't but blush but it wasnt the time

"so what's going on?" she asked

Ino looked at Naruto and spoke

"ill tell her"

"you no when people went crazy and started to faint"

Hinata nodded

"well there where stangle markings all over the place, well they were cult markings infact over 50% of the total armed forces are apart of this cult, well they worship and even kill victims as a price to there 'Gods'..."

sunddley the front door brust off it's hinges and a blood cover man with blood red eyes lay they with his head up looking at Hinata, his mouth foaming as it tryed to get up Naruto shoot 3 bullets to 'its' head blood poared over the floor.

Hinata looked at it with shock

"w-wwhat waasss ittt?"

"a zombie" Naruto said

_a zombie like from films_ Hinata thought

"oh and yeah like the ones from the films" he couinted

"well we need to move fast Kiba and Sakura will meet us at check point B"

"we heard"

as they draw there weapons out and moved out the front, there was chaos people running everywhere being 'eaten' Hinata felt sick as she held her gun close, Naruto lead them on foot to the end of the road and then turning left.

a few civilians had riot gear on, helmets, sheilds and batons running to attacking these 'zombies', a few run towards the group from the back, Naruto pulled his rifle to his shoulder and shot several bullets towards the undead group, Ino turned to the rear and fired a few shots at one eaten a little girl insides over it's face

Hinata stood there horried to see this and thought

_why? why is this happening _

out of nowhere Naruto was trackled to the ground by a rather fat one Hinata froze her gun in hand it seemed like hours had gone by but it was only seconds, she could see him fight them off from the floor kicking and puching than it snapped

the sound of a bullet leaves its gun, Hinata shot the fat zombie trying to devour Naruto's face, it got up and turned Hinata's face turned from fear to anger, as it started to stumble towards her she opened fire, bullets entered it's blood covered body going throw its chest and stomach, than Ino shouted

"The head"

Hinata turned and nodded, than 2 bullets pasted thought its head the first between the upper lip and nose and the second hit is forehead, it sunddley fell to the fall but she didnt stop shooting it bullets came out her gun into its neck and head and when her gun was empty she started to kick it, Naruto got up and pulled her towards the end of the road

"look Hinata it's ok, look im fine"

she was crying and spoke

"ii fought i lost you" she was hugging him tightly

Ino came running over

"I hate to break the love thing going on her but we need to leave"

they both blushed and Hinata let him go and they moved around the corner and ran leaving people to die or to fight for themself, they even came across a couple of armed civilan's and even police that joined them to check point B but it was a long away 2 miles north-west

the group had grown from 3 to 10 a female with a baby, 3 young men aged 14-16 and 2 police officers, they were in a formation Naruto in front followed by of of the police officers the the women with the baby Ino than the 3 teens the other police officer and last but not least Hinata checking the rear.

the road the where on was slient, dead almost they had been on the road for more than hour the check point mustn't of been to far as gun shots where heard from a far

Naruto tighted his grip around the gun and increaced the pace as the rest fooled him, as he reach the corner of the road he peered his head round and there he saw it...


	6. the flee

Fight or Flee

last time:

Naruto tighted his grip around the gun and increaced the pace as the rest followed him, as he reach the corner of the road he peered his head round and there he saw it...

Naruto eyes went wide, seeing not a handful of zombies, but a horde they stumbled round the street bumping into one another, moaning and groaning, Naruto gulped and turned to the other

"What is it?" a civilian policeman whispered

"we need to leave now" Naruto replied

Naruto ran over to Hinata and Ino who were at the back of the group and spoke

"look we can't go down the street"

Ino look confused and replied

"why not? Whatever round that corner there five people holding firearms he can take em'"

Naruto just sighed taking his beret off slowly rubbing his hand through his blonde hair, looking at the group of civilians (including two armed police officers) he had with him looking at his options he knew they would die fighting them or they could flee to fight another day after a few minutes of thinking he grab his personal radio and spoke into it

"hey Kiba you there?"

Seconds later Kibas voice has heard

"hey Naruto where are you?"

"there's abit of a problem Kiba" he didn't look at one but Hinata and Ino

"well what is it? We haven't got all day, HQ is gunna blow this place in… shit 30 minutes"

Naruto's eyes went wide

"Kiba… weren't not goanna make it to the check point our path in blocked by… a horde of them"

The radio went dead

"Kiba what do we do I need to know what to do"

There was still no reply Naruto began to worry

"Kiba answer me Kiba!" Naruto shouted unware to the group the horde of undead heard a few walked toward the noise

"Solider keep your trousers on there is a war going on here"

Ino laughed to herself, she got on her radio

"Hello sir long time no see eh lieutenant Shikamaru"

Shikamaru turned to Kiba and Sakura who were standing next to him

"Well you see Kiba there fine"

Shikamaru spoke into Kiba's radio

"Alright Ino I need you to listen there a huge operation to get remove this virus before it spreads… well even more than it already has and so the RAF are bombing the hell out of this town to you copy that? I need you out of the area in 20 minutes at check point B now and by the way its captain now"

Naruto looked up at Ino

"We can't our way is blocked by a hor" before he could finish his sentence on of the civilians were screaming out in pain

They all turned their heads seeing three undead creatures taking chunks of flesh out of a young man, with this both of the armed police opened fire bullets flow everywhere hitting the undead creatures in the arms, legs and face, one by one the undead animals flew to the floor

"Ceasefire ceasefire!" Naruto shouted

Suddenly the gun fire stopped, Naruto got up and ran to the corner they all turned and started coming toward the sound of gun fire with speed

Naruto turned around and said with a hit of fear in his voice

"run"

Ino replied

"What?"

"RUN!"

He dashed past them all grabbing both Ino and Hinata by the arm pulling them up right, as they all ran towards a house, Naruto kicked the door in and got in first followed by Ino than Hinata closing the door behind him looking at Hinata and Ino catching their breath he looked down at his watching 12 minutes left to the bomb this town to pieces and they were still miles away from the checkpoint

Naruto reopened the front door to see the two civilian armed officers at the front gate shooting at the growing horde

"you two hurry in here I have you covered!" Naruto shouted

Pull to his shoulder his sa80 assault rifle he fired controlled burst at the undead foe, one by one Naruto pulled the trigger and they fell to the ground

When the two armed policeman ran into the house Naruto quickly slammed the down shut.

And ordered everyone to exit thought the back…

To be continued


End file.
